Flexible printing bases or magnetic tapes are usually made of polyester resins, but their use in high temperatures has been confined within very narrow limits due to poor heat resistance. Polyimide films are known to have heat resistance but are not suited for general purposes due to expensiveness. Tapes comprising a film of polyester, etc. coated with an epoxy resin which are now under study have problems waiting for solutions in terms of flexibility and heat resistance.